deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Boruenan Forest
Note: Previously the translations had it name written as Boluenan ForestWN Chapter 5-6, later was changed as Bornean Forest and finally as Boruenan Forest. Info Language: Elf Language (There are some other laguages that are similar with elf language). Boruenan Forest territory A forest of elves. It shares a mountain range with Silga kingdom and Oyugock dukedom (of Shiga kingdom). A mountain populated with wyverns. The highest peak of this mountain range is about as high as the Everest from Earth. There are also many 8000 meters tall mountains are lined up with each other. Even the valley in the mountain range isn't less than 4000 meters high, so it can be called a natural stronghold for the wyverns. There are several hidden villages scattered about on this mountain. Any one of them is a small village of 10-20 people.There are various races like humans, fairykin, bearmen, and such, but since they're separated quite far from each other, they don't seem to have cultural exchange or competitions. There is a of Forest in the territory, and at its center is the world tree, which can be see as far as at the entrance of Oyugock dukedom. Resembling an orbital elevator the world tree extends into space. The area of these sea of trees are a little wider than the aforementioned duchy territory. Merely thousands of elves live in such vast area. And then, it is estimated 10.000 fairykins beside the elves are living in small villages scattered on the edges of the sea of trees. Although it's certainly known that the Boruenan forest territory is on the neighborhood of the duchy, however, the distance between the two is unknown possibly because of Boruenan's vast number of trees, the dangers in the forest territory, and how recluse elves can be, that such details are not circulated. There are no monsters the deeper one goes into Boruenan forest and closer they get to the world tree, because that is where the majority of elves and other fairykins live. Boruenan Forest hometown Houses where people lives made in the interior of gigantic trees are spread in front of our eyes. There's a fountain made from blue crystal in geometrical shape at the center of the open space, and around that fountain, small palm-sized fairies, and pixies are flying. The tree houses are built around the water fountain as the center. One of the houses can be as big as a 20-story building. Passages made from ivies and leaves are hung between the tree houses, connecting them. One can see the world tree up close from here, where at the bottom the tree is properly of shrubs and minor trees. There are trees along the roadside, then there are fruits and flowers that are grow even inside the houses. Furthermore, through magic furniture and some other necessities can summoned in these houses. All the cookwares here are organic-like.The difference with humans magic tools are how they don't need to consume mana of the person using them. The stove lights up when one just breaths on it, and the oven heats up when one knocks it. Water comes out of the fish mouth-shaped faucet when one hold their hands before it. Using, the fairy ring in the forest town, with two mushrooms rings flashing reciprocally. one is able to teleport to a town with systematically built bungalows. Where above there are transparent canopy supported by seemingly looking tree branches. The size is such that it covers the entire town. It is underground and consider the true town of the Boruenan elves. Where the above-ground town had been built to look like a genuine elf town to entertain guests. It was created 400 years ago by the Saga Empire's hero Daisaku who had grown tired of fighting and lived in Boruenan forest for the rest of his hero life. Mia parts her hand, and goes toward a place slightly away that looks like a tram platform. There's Boards of nature magic floating at that station-like place. The boards are transparent, but they have color so it's probably different than the one from nature magic.A bit later after we arrive at the platform, a young man who's riding the board arrives. Every house is about 200 tsubo wide with walls that look like they're made from white resin-like material, and slates roofs. The walls are overran with ivies though so I can see the color only slightly. The houses are divided not with fences, but with hedges and flower beds. If I have to say, the flower beds seem to be more dominant. The boards we're riding at 20 Km/H flies through the town as if gliding. The road is asphalt, or rather it looks like tennis court's ground, or rather it's made from pebbles that look like small light brown beads put together. The elder council hall that Mia's father has lead me to is located inside a block of the world tree, deep in the Boruenan forest. We came over from the Rings on the underground town-like place at the surface town. I don't really know since Mia's father is too silent, but probably the block can only be entered via teleportation. this block is about five kilometers deep underground. I don't remember the thickness of earth's crust, but isn't this quite deep? The roots of world tree expands to the outside of the block structures, and even outside the edges of the whole Boruenan forest. The place with Mia's house yesterday is about 10 kilometers away from the this world tree block. I've mistakenly thought that it was quite close because the world tree is too bizarrely big. there are a lot of elves in this world tree block.There are about ten times as many as the elves above. However, nearly everyone has Sleeping status. They're comparatively high leveled and older than the surface elves. Some of the younger elves are around one millennium old, but most of them are more than ten thousands years old. However, in contrast to their long life, there isn't any elf who is beyond level 50. Now then, as for the long-awaited high elves, there are only eight of them. Moreover, seven of them are in Sleeping states like the other elves. The high elves are around level 50-70. Their longevities are wondrous even compared to the elves. There are around 20 dignitaries of the elder council who are sitting on the front row inside. I don't really understand the hierarchy of this elf hometown. I guess it's more like democracy than monarchy. Or rather, it should be more like a big family. Alf Road that connects to near the hidden village of the mermaids on the southern tip of Boruenan forest. Elf Playground/The Spriggan's Training Site A facility where the elf children of Boruenan Forest play arranged with safe mock traps, and living dolls that are made to look like monsters mimicking a labyrinth; part amusement park and a means to increase the life expectancy of the elves. The one who designed that playground is an elf who was the teacher of the teacher of Shagnig (the current manager of the facility), but the one who actually built it was his teacher, a Spriggan called Rileks. Plot Places *Boruenan Forest's SenateOn the Web Novel was call it Bornean Forest's Senate during chapter 7-5 Characters *Yuya *Mia *Trazayuya Boruenan *Lulilutoa *Lia *Laya *Daisaku Food * Animals and Monsters * Crafting * Gallery DM8-5.jpg References Category:Boruenan Forest Category:Elf Category:Fairykin Category:Elf Clan Category:Country Category:Places